


To Be Loved By You

by Axel42613



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluffy, farm life, post Endgame, some light thirsting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel42613/pseuds/Axel42613
Summary: After the events of Endgame, Thor moves you two to a farm in the middle of nowhere for some peace and quiet. You both adapt well to the change, your love for each other swelling with the time alone.
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	To Be Loved By You

You couldn’t deny Thor when he requested to move. It was shocking to you that he didn’t want to go to  Asgard , but with Loki’s passing, you suppose it makes sense. He didn’t care about where you went, just as long as it was nice and quiet. He wanted it to be just the two of you. No neighbors to bother you, and far away from any superhero nonsense. 

You never anticipated moving to the country, having been in suburbs most of your life. But you had to admit, the serenity and isolation was very nice. You didn’t have to work, as being the spouse of an ex-avenger pretty much covered you for life. All you had to worry about was your garden, your chickens, and your wonderful husband.

You’re in your kitchen, preparing light snacks with produce from your yard. A tray of different fruit and veggies on the plate, cut up and lined next to each other. You made a fresh fruit dip and ranch dip for the veggies. You also made sandwiches, knowing how much your husband can eat.

You wash your hands at the sink in front of the large window overlooking your backyard. You have several acres of land, spreading out further than your eyes could see. Your garden is massive and you rarely ever need to go into town for groceries. The natural lighting is refreshing from the bright lights of the city. You don’t even need to turn on the lights until nighttime. 

It’s rather hot outside, so you decide to make lemonade. You knew Thor was doing yard work and would appreciate it. You used packets your whole life, so having fresh lemons and squeezing them yourself was such a weird feeling, but not an unwelcome one. 

You’re working on the beverage when something in the yard catches your eye. You hadn’t noticed your husband working in the garden. He had been working on building the new shed and it warms your heart to see him helping you with your chores. 

He’s sweating as he pulls weeds out of the garden. You can’t help but notice the way the drops trickle down his exposed chest. Due to the heat, he was only wearing cargo shorts and flip flops. His golden skin glistens in the most refreshing way. He stands up and wipes the sweat from his forehead, his shoulders straining with the movement. He wipes his hands on his pants and your eyes are drawn to his thick thighs, the muscle straining in those poor shorts. It’s hard to find clothes fitting of his massive stature. 

You feel flushed as you check him out. He never fails to ignite a fire inside you. You haven’t been apart for more than an hour, but you already miss him. 

You don’t realize how hard you’re staring until his eyes flick to yours, and his face stretches into a warm lopsided grin as he waves at you. You jump at the break in your concentration. He chuckles and even though you have  a distance between you, you swear you can hear it. You smile back at him and shyly wave. You can’t help but feel overwhelmed by the amount of love he showed you. Despite everything he’s been through, he’s always stayed kind and you would give him the world.

You motion for him to come in, since lunch was ready. He obviously needed a break as well. He nods in acknowledgment and starts walking to the house. You take a sip of your drink and appreciate the image of your husband sauntering towards you. He’s quick, with how long his legs are. You open the door for him.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” He says before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in for a quick kiss. His skin is warm and sticky against yours, his lips rough but full against yours. He drags himself away before you can think too hard about it. Your head still spins from the contact after all this time, but you don’t mind so much. 

“Only for you.” You steal another kiss before detangling yourself from his arms. “You need to eat, big boy. And you also need a shower.”

“What you don’t like me in all my stinky, sweaty glory?” He spreads his arms wide to gesture to himself.

You laugh and swat his chest. “I do, but I love my clean, dry husband a whole lot more.” You make yourself a plate and hand him an empty one to use. “You can eat  first, you just won’t get dessert until you get that shower.” You wink at him and take a seat at the table. He groans but relents and makes his own plate. You pour him a lemonade and hand it to him and he thanks you. He sits across the table from you.

“This is a nice little feast you set out. I’m honored to receive such a spread from such a beautiful woman.” He takes your hand and kisses it. You blush and shake your hand out of his grip.

“I keep forgetting you were a noble, until you start talking.” You tease him  in-between bites. 

“Ah! My times in the high court are over. Although, you would make a mighty queen.” He grins at your blush before tearing into his sandwiches. “You spoil me, dear.”

“You deserve so much more than this simple life out here. You were a superhero. You deserve it all.” 

“I was hardly a superhero. I simply did what I could to save the universe.” He shrugs.

“That’s exactly what a superhero does! You make it seem so casual!” 

He gives you a look and you close your mouth. “You are far more than anyone in the Nine Realms deserves. I am the luckiest being alive to be graced with your love.” 

Your heart melts at his sweet words. “I didn’t take you for a liar, honey.”

He looks puzzled at your statement and tilts his head like a puppy. “Whatever do you mean?”

“Obviously I am the luckiest being alive to be your wife.” You take a sip of your lemonade as he chuckles.

“You are so evil in your jesting. I almost thought we were going to have a disagreement. It’s clear the heat has made you delusional, if you think you are the lucky one here!” He declares.

“How about we’re both lucky, and we enjoy our meal?” You offer as a compromise.

He hums his agreement and goes back to scarfing down his food. You enjoy your lunch in mutual silence. The only sound being the creaking of the old house. You used to think the small farmhouse was haunted, but any entity being foolish enough to mess with the Odinson household deserves what they get.

Once your husband finishes his food, he announces he’s going to take a shower. He gives you a chaste kiss as he goes up the stairs. You finish your food and get up to clean after the two of you. You put away the leftovers in the fridge before wiping down the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher. 

You throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and when it’s done, take it and your glasses into the living room to set up the TV for a movie night. You both had been working hard and deserved to relax and spend some time together. You put on a cheesy romantic comedy; Thor loves them. You’re not the biggest fan, but  it's fun watching him get so invested in the film. 

He thunders down the stairs, still shirtless but with lounge pants instead of shorts. His hair is soft from him just blow drying it. He beams at you before sitting next to you. 

“Are we going to enjoy one of your Midgardian films?” He looks excited and you can’t help but kiss his cheek. 

“Yes, we are! I picked a sappy one for us.” 

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, my darling.” He scoots closer and leans back, pulling you against him to where you’re draped across his chest.

He is so large, and makes you feel so small and delicate. His arms wrap around you, firm and strong. You feel safe and protected. He’s still so warm from the shower. He’s like a personal heater. 

You snuggle against his warmth and he runs his hand through your hair, petting you gently. You start the movie but find yourself unable to focus. You were so exhausted, and he was so comfy. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and you can’t help smiling against his shoulder. He occasionally reaches over to take a handful of popcorn. You don’t mind, the rocking motion lulling you into sleep.

You try your hardest to stay up. Despite it having been years since the events of  Thanos , you worry about losing Thor. You could’ve lost him in the blink of an eye. You try and make every single second count with him  ever since.

He leans his head to whisper in your ear, “Take a nap, my dear. You have earned it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

You look up at him with drowsy eyes and hold up your hand, pinky extended out. “Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.” He smiles down at you fondly and links his pinky with yours. It’s comical how his swallows yours up. He kisses you, deep and dripping in adoration. You kiss back with just as much passion. He pulls away and caresses your head, placing it back against his chest. You relax against him and drift off, the warm fuzzy feeling surrounding you. 

“I love you.” You hear him whisper before you fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I made for my dear friend, Ami. She said I could share it with you guys, so here it is! I know it's short, but I had a lot of fun writing it. Can you hear my lusting for farm life? I've been playing way too much Stardew Valley.


End file.
